1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as a navigation apparatus and an audio reproducing apparatus, and a method of controlling operations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-56150 above in which each user uses an IC (Integrated Circuit) card containing an IC chip to operate each electronic device.
Propositions have been made in which an IC card reader is arranged on each electronic device and an IC card is used to operate such electronic devices. For example, in this use form, each individual user owns his or her IC card, makes communication between the IC card and a particular electronic device before use thereof, and has this electronic device authenticate the user. Assuming such a use form demands to register the unique identification information stored beforehand in each IC card into each electronic device. A flowchart shown in FIG. 8 is indicative of a procedure of processing to be executed by a control block of each electronic device when the user wants to use the electronic device by use of the IC card.
The electronic device has a reading block configured to read unique identification information stored in the IC card. When using the IC card, the user first brings the IC card close to the reading block. When the IC card gets in a certain proximity of the reading block, the control block determines in step F301 whether the card itself has gotten in the proximity of the reading block. If the IC card is found by the control block to be in the proximity of reading block, then the procedure goes to step F302, in which the control block reads the unique identification information from the IC card.
Having read the identification information in step F302, the procedure goes to step F303, in which the control block determines whether the identification information read from the IC card is the identification information already registered. If the identification information read from the IC card is found to be not registered, namely, if the identification information read from the IC card may not be recognized upon read error or has not been registered, then the procedure goes to step F304, in which the control block displays an error handling screen 34 shown in FIG. 9.
On the other hand, if the identification information is found registered in step F303, then the procedure goes to step F305, in which the control block executes authentication and setting processing as the processing for the registered user information. Thus, an operation by the apparatus for recognizing registered identification information comes to an end and the control block executes a device operation corresponding the registered user.
For each new user to register an IC card (namely, the identification information stored therein) of the user or for each user having the IC card with the identification information thereof registered to edit the contents of registration, an edit screen 35 shown in FIG. 10 must be called through which to execute operations corresponding to a job to be done by the user. When the user operates a new user add button 37 on the edit screen 35, the control block displays a new user registration screen, not shown, thereby executing processing in accordance with the operation done by the user. Further, when the user who has already registered the identification information (or the ID card) wants to edit registration information, the user operates a user edit button 38, in which the control block displays a registration information edit screen, not shown, thereby executing edit processing on the displayed registration information edit screen in accordance with the user operation done.
It should be noted that, for the user to be able to execute an operation for displaying the edit screen 35 shown in FIG. 10, an icon, for example, for calling the edit screen 35 may be set to a menu screen or a screen that is displayed when processing shown in FIG. 8 is executed.